


A line I drew in sand

by mrxsm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, Sleepy Sex, it's consensual here but Don't Do That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrxsm/pseuds/mrxsm
Summary: Heshouldgo back to sleep. Maybe delicately rearrange their positions before doing so. He absolutely shouldn’t be burying his face in Loki’s hair and pulling him closer.





	A line I drew in sand

He'd woke to Loki's hair in his face, half on top of him with Thor’s thigh between his legs. More often than not these days they found themselves in bed like this, limbs tangled together as they wordlessly pulled each other as close as possible. In the early hours of the morning (or what passed for morning now), it said more than enough that his brother let him wrap his arms around him like this and was still there when he awoke.

Only this time, he’d also woke to the feeling of Loki's cock against him, half-hard and trapped between them.

Now that he’d noticed it, it was impossible to ignore. A purely physiological reaction, to be sure, but one Thor couldn’t deny he was intensely curious about. They’d explored each other’s bodies before, when they were the age boys became interested in such things. He found he desperately wanted to know what that would feel like now.

Mouth slightly open, expression, for once, unguarded. Thor relished the privilege of seeing Loki like this. He’d lost count of the times over the past few years when he thought he’d never get the chance again; that they’d hurt each other too much to have these happy, easy moments.

He _should_ go back to sleep. Maybe delicately rearrange their positions before doing so. He absolutely shouldn’t be burying his face in Loki’s hair and pulling him closer. 

Tentatively, he rubbed his thigh across Loki’s length and felt himself twitch in response. As much as he was enjoying their new-found intimacy, he was dimly aware this was crossing a line. But for now, his undeniable arousal was winning out over any semblance of common sense. Thor started rocking into him, pressing his face further into the pillow to suppress a moan as he felt Loki swell against him. It wasn't too late to stop this madness. But to his absolute horror, Thor realised he didn’t want to.

Loki was fully hard now and it’s not long before he starts to leak too, precome leaving an obscene trail on Thor’s leg. At the feeling of that, Thor was suddenly overcome with the urge to bend down, take him in his mouth and taste him. He wondered how much he could get away with without rousing Loki. Not that much - he always was the heavier sleeper. He slowly reached down instead, slipping his hand in between them. He'd have to be content with stroking him for now. 

The angle wasn’t favourable and he could do little more than palm him but just the feeling of his brother’s erection made the breath catch in his throat.

Loki murmured, shifting slightly and _oh yes_ that was much better.

Now he was able to, Thor carefully pulled back the band of Loki’s pants to free his brother’s cock. It was larger than the last time he’d seen it. Heavy and thick, it was larger than he’d expected too. He had to resist the temptation to reach for his own as well - his other arm was still pinned under Loki and there was no way to move it without disturbing him. It was maddeningly frustrating.

His own cock throbbed, neglected, but all his focus was on Loki’s now. He brushed his thumb over the head, covering his hand in the fluid pooling there before sliding it down the shaft. It’s like he was made to fit in his hand, Thor marvelled.

He was so focused on the delightful way Loki had begun to thrust into him he didn't realise his breathing had also begun to change.

“T-hor.”

Thor's touch faltered, his hand frozen in place. 

He could feel his heart in his mouth. He gaped, wanting to say something - anything - but there’s nothing that could excuse this. After all this time, Loki was finally letting him in again and he had to destroy it, all because he was stupid and greedy and desired more. How could be be so - 

“Thor, if you don’t keep doing that I _will_ kill you.”

Eyes flicking up to meet Loki’s, Thor finally exhaled. 

Loki’s sleepy smirk was the reassurance Thor needed. Sliding his thigh over his brother’s leg, Thor pivoted them so he was on top, their bodies flush against one another, covers thrown aside. A moan escaped him as their cocks brushed together for the first time. _Finally_. Thor growled, pressing his body against his Loki’s and rolling his hips so they could get the fiction they needed. The pressure through the fabric of his pants wasn’t the smooth slide of skin he wanted, but Thor thought he could still come just from this.

His hand instinctively found itself at the base of Loki’s neck before moving higher so his fingers could drag over the edge of his face, thumb brushing over his lips. Thor could feel his breath falter as Loki leaned into his touch, lips parting. 

Loki reached up, a slight twitch of his lips as he ran his fingers through Thor’s too short hair, and pulled him down so their mouths met. It was nothing like the messy, sloppy attempts when they were younger. For one, Thor’s lips are dry, and there’s none of the desperate, frantic energy they used to have. They both took their time now, Loki’s tongue flicking out and Thor enthusiastically opening to let him in. 

Loki always had thrilled at pushing that unspoken line between them, Thor mused. Now they were crossing it together again. Or willfully erasing it once and for all.

It was Loki who broke away first, scowling and pulling Thor’s head back so he could trail his mouth along his neck, biting and sucking fiercely.

“Shut up.” 

“I wasn’t saying anything!” Thor spluttered. 

Loki pursed his lips. “You’re thinking too much.”

“Well, you’re wearing too many clothes!” Thor retorted, painfully aware how ridiculous he sounded when he was in fact, still more clothed than Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes at that, but let go of Thor and lifted his ass up so he could pull his pants the rest of the way off before following suit. Thor sat back, thighs spread across Loki’s hips and drank in the sight of his brother laid out before him. His body was harder, leaner than he remembered. He wanted to feel every inch of it, exploring every way it had changed. But he had to start somewhere. Thor reached out to wrap his thick fingers around both of their cocks, looking back at Loki to check that this was still okay.

“Well?” Loki glared up at him. “Surely you haven’t forgotten what to do with it already.”

Thor smiled back, not breaking eye contact as he took his time slicking his hand with spit before reaching down again and stroking them together.

“Brother, you feel so good.” 

He wanted to say so much more. He wanted to tell him how beautifully exquisite he looked, how he feels like everything might actually, somehow, be alright as long as he’s by his side, how he wanted to know him in every conceivable way, if only he’d let him.

He settled for reaching out with his other hand to grab Loki’s and lacing their fingers together.

Below him, Loki was mouthing Thor’s name, knuckles white as he grasped him tighter and bucked up into Thor’s hand. His normally well kept hair was splayed out in a mess behind him but he was too far gone to care. Thor groaned. As much as he wanted to continue watching his brother come undone like this, he also wanted to to see what he’d look like with his mouth on him.

“Hang on, there’s something I want to do.”

Loki huffed, propping himself up on his elbows as Thor pulled away and shuffled down the bed before leaning over, breath tantalisingly hot over Loki’s straining erection.

“May I?” He asked, kissing Loki’s thighs, moving higher but stopping short of giving him what he wanted. 

“Yes, yes. Hurry up already.” Loki’s foot was on his thigh in warning and Thor knew he wouldn’t hesitate to kick him if he didn’t follow through.

Thor’s hand moved up to cup his balls, tongue reaching out to lick a teasing stripe across his hole. Loki whined, pushing his ass back onto Thor’s face. He opened his mouth again but whatever he was going to say next was stifled by the wet heat of Thor’s lips on his cock.

Loki arched up before Thor could think to place a hand on his hip and hold him down, forcing himself further down his brother’s throat than he was ready for. Thor gagged but continued to work his way down more and more with every bob of his head. He let out a low hum when his nose finally met the soft, dark hairs at the base of his length.

Thor’s tongue flicked over the head as he came up, savouring the taste. The tears in his eyes were definitely from how stupidly big his brother was, he told himself, not the fact that he was allowing him to do this; that he apparently wanted it just as much as him.

“Thor, if you keep that up I’m going to. . .” Loki trailed off, his breath coming shallow and quick now.

Thor pulled off with a wet pop to lick his lips, catching the spit that was making its way down his chin. Loki whimpered. He wasn’t the only one who could look smug and satisfied when he wanted to.

But Thor was close too and he didn’t want to draw this out any longer. He begun to fist himself frantically now as he bobbed back down on his brother's cock. He didn’t hesitate as he felt Loki grasp at him desperately and begin to pulse, hot and thick down his throat. Trying to swallow as much of his spend as he could, his tongue darted out to catch what he couldn’t as he raised his head to meet Loki’s gaze. Panting heavily, he could only imagine how filthy he looked.

“Oh, _Brother_ ,” Loki moaned. And with that, Thor came with a gasp, spilling over his hand and onto the bed.

Tomorrow they’d have more to talk about. For now Thor was content to lay back down, his head on Loki’s chest and wait for it to come.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank my primary school english teacher and also taika waititi for inspiring me to post my writing online for the first time. please god may they never read it


End file.
